Peritoneal dialysis is an effective means for removing toxic products from the blood such as poisons, or the toxic products of uremia in the case of acute or chronic kidney failure.
One serious drawback to peritoneal dialysis, which has limited its use, is the fact that the peritoneal cavity is particularly subject to infection. Accordingly, peritonitis has been a fairly common consequence of peritoneal dialysis.
Attempts have been made to provide subcutaneously implanted peritoneal dialysis catheters. See for example the Journal of the American Medical Association, Volume 215, No. 8, Feb. 22, 1971, page 1326, in which a peritoneal access device for dialysis having a subcutaneous, mushroom-shaped head is provided.
Another subcutaneous peritoneal catheter is shown in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 594,374 filed July 9, 1975, since abandoned in favor of continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 768,520 filed Feb. 14, 1977. This application discloses a dual catheter, two needle system devoted to cross-flow peritoneal dialysis, whereas the present invention is directed to a single catheter and single needle system operating on a push-pull principle.
The catheter of this invention provides an enlarged, non-collapsible, needle-puncturable, hollow portion which may be implanted under the skin for access by sterile needle puncture through the skin. As described below, the catheter defines a pair of curved portions which serve to permit the horizontal positioning of the implanted enlarged hollow portion in an erect patient, while at the same time permitting the direction of the perforated catheter tubing toward the pelvic gutter at the bottom of the peritoneal cavity, as is generally desired. The shape of the catheter of this invention causes it to be naturally and spontaneously directed through the peritoneal cavity in a manner which permits more efficient peritoneal dialysis than in cases where the catheter is misdirected.
Also, the catheter of this invention preferably exhibits an anti-collapse means for the enlarged, needle-puncturable portion, as well as a sealing aid to stimulate a strong bond between the tissue of the stomach wall and the implanted catheter.